Take Me Down Slow And Easy JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Everything was easy with Josef. Even when things seemed complicated. That was just the way they were. No stress, and no hassle. Mick had almost forgotten that, now he remembered. Josef/Mick Slash M/M pairing Mature Audience Only.


Pairing: Mick/Josef.

Rating: NC17 for explicit sexual content.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Everything was easy with Josef. Even when things seemed complicated. That was just the way they were. No stress, and no hassle. Mick had almost forgotten that, now he remembered.

--------------------------------------------------

Mick stifled a groan, and buried his face against Josef's neck, thinking to himself again how much easier it was to do this with another guy. A guy understood when you just wanted to get off. Pants down, dicks out, let's go. No stress, and no hassle. Just get on, get off, zip up, and leave. You didn't even need to open your mouth, at least not to speak.

Maybe it was different for other guys, maybe other guys made it complicated. Mick didn't know. He wasn't exactly a connoisseur of male on male relationships. With Josef though, things were never complicated. Just take me down slow and easy, and then come back up and fuck me hard.

This time it was Mick doing the fucking. He wondered for a moment why that even was, what was the reason this time? He couldn't remember. He was too distracted by Josef underneath him. Josef's hands gripping his back, fingers dug in to his flesh. Josef's face turned towards his, whispering filth. Christ, he had a mouth on him.

And then it was over. One final push, and Mick was pumping his load straight into Josef's arse. Fangs sunk deep into the top of Josef's shoulder. And – _Oh Jesus, Oh Christ, fuck, yes_ – Josef was right there with him.

They separated a few moments later. Waiting for the last residual pulsations to fade, before pulling apart. Mick rolled off, and started gathering up his clothes. Pulling on underwear, and jeans. A sweater tugged over his head.

"Will you be seeing Beth this weekend?" Josef watched Mick redress. Lying back with one arm tucked behind his head. Sometimes they talked after sex, sometimes they didn't.

_Easy. It was always so damn easy with him._

"I'm not sure," Mick pulled on socks, and shoes, finished doing up the buttons and zipper on his jeans. "We didn't have anything planned."

Josef nodded a distracted reply. "You'll work something out." And then he was shifting back towards Mick, fingers working at the belt buckle, and zipper on Mick's jeans.

"Josef, come on. I have to go." Mick tried not to arch into Josef's touch. Tried not to groan and raise his hips when Josef's hand sort lower, gripping his cock.

"Stay the night," Josef trailed a series of warm, wet kisses down the side of Mick's neck, "we'll fuck some more."

"I really can't, not this time." Mick whimpered, and bit down on his lower lip as Josef's movements became more assured, "I've got a case I need to work on first thing."

"Suit yourself." Josef shrugged, his hand still working Mick's length.

Mick's mind was saying no. His cock was speaking another language entirely. Eventually Mick's cock won out.

"Yeah, fuck it, alright."

Take me down slow and easy…

**************************

Two weeks later, Mick was out walking the streets, beating a path straight to Josef's doorstep. Oh Christ, he'd actually done it. He'd said the words, those three magic words, 'I love you', and he'd said them to Beth. They'd come together in a flurry of pent up emotion. Holding each other close, hands groping, and mouths locked together. And Mick felt himself grow hard, his cock swelling at Beth's touch, Beth's scent.

And…He couldn't do it. No, it was too dangerous. What if he lost control? What if he hurt Beth?

He had left her there, dazed and frustrated. They would work things out later. That much he had promised her.

The experience had left him with a raging hard on that demanded attention, and a head full of excitation that needed to be shared.

"This is a surprise," Josef leant casually against the framework of the open doorway, regarding Mick with a quizzical eye. "I wasn't expecting you."

Josef ushered Mick inside, fetched glasses of Scotch for the both of them, and waited for Mick to start talking.

"I told Beth I loved her this evening." Mick flopped back onto Josef's leather couch, and let out a huff of breath.

"Really?" Josef raised an eyebrow, and tried to look as if Mick's revelation wasn't that big a deal. He'd been expecting it, eventually. "So how did it go?"

"It didn't." Another huff of breath, frustrated this time. Mick's hands went to his crotch. He tried to adjust himself, needing to take some of the pressure off the erection that strained against his pants.

Mick's predicament didn't pass unnoticed. Josef was on his knees in front of Mick then. Kneeling in-between Mick's legs. His hands rested on Mick's thighs, waiting for an invitation.

"What are you doing?" Mick covered his lap, and furrowed his brow. He didn't want Josef thinking he ran to him every time his dick got hard.

"Taking care of you," Josef shrugged, and pretended to look nonplussed,

"Just like I always do, Mick."

Mick relented, not that he'd offered that much of a protest in the first place. Hands moving away from covering his crotch, working on getting his buttons and zipper open instead, "Yeah, alright, go on."

And then Josef was tugging at Mick's pants, pulling them down around Mick's knees, along with his underwear. Taking hold of Mick's cock, and covering it with his mouth. Taking him in, his lips and tongue working over Mick's length.

Christ he had a mouth on him. Mick reached down to grip the top of Josef's head. And –_Oh fuck, yeah_– it was good. Shit it was so fucking good. Within moments Mick's hips were rising and falling in a rapidly increased rhythm, both hands gripping the sides of Josef's head now. Forget taking him down slow and easy, he wanted to fuck Josef's mouth, and throat. Did just that.

Mick could feel the orgasm rising up from the base of his spine, felt his balls tighten. He was going to come hard. And then he was shoving Josef's head down further onto his cock, and arching up. Giving a single shout of release, and then exploding into Josef's mouth. Growling as he sunk his fangs into the flesh of his own wrist, and felt Josef's throat working around him. Swallowing.

"Damn," Mick let his head fall back against the couch when it was over, a satisfied grin plastered across his features, "Thanks."

"Do you feel better now?" Josef raised his head, and arched an eyebrow at Mick. The back of a hand wiped across his mouth, and chin, cleaning up any stray traces of Mick's semen.

"Yes," Mick stretched in repletion, and repeated his gratitude.

"Good," Josef was on his feet then, his head gestured toward the front door, "Get out."

"_What the…?_"

Mick sat bolt upright, taken aback by Josef's sudden harshness.

"You heard me, Mick," Josef repeated his instruction, "You got what you came here for, now leave."

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Mick looked bewildered, couldn't move at first, felt frozen to the chair. It was supposed to be easy. No stress, and no hassle.

"Yeah, alright," Mick found his voice, and stood up, forcing a smile. "It's late, I understand, you probably want to hit the Freezer and get some rest."

Josef didn't answer. He walked over to the Liquor cabinet, and poured himself another Scotch instead.

And Mick tried to ignore the way Josef's hand shook Tried to pretend he hadn't seen that look of jealousy in Josef's eyes.

Tried to pretend everything was still, 'take me down slow and easy'.

**************************

A week went by, and then two, three. A fortnight stretched into one month, and then another. Time flies when you're having fun, and slows to a crawl when you're not.

Mick was on a slow train to nowhere with Beth. Couldn't understand it, struggled to explain it. It wasn't supposed to feel wrong the way it did. He loved Beth. He should have been kissing her, worshipping her body every night with his hands, and mouth, fucking her until she came sobbing against his chest. Not coming up with an endless list of excuses about needing to consider Beth's safety, and running for the hills every time his dick popped it's head up in her presence, and said, 'Hi'.

And then there was Josef. Mick was trying not to think about the situation with Josef. Josef hadn't been in touch since that night. It appeared he had blown Mick, and then blown him off. And Mick couldn't explain that either. Pushed back his suspicions, ignored the little voice in his head singing, "Feelings, whoa oh oh feelings," and thought about whether to call Josef. Couldn't decide if he should or not.

Josef made the decision for him, appearing on Mick's doorstep one night. All affected nonchalance, and trying his best not to fidget too much with the sleeves on his suit coat.

Mick ushered Josef inside, and tried not to notice Josef's obvious nerves. Mick wasn't sure he wanted to know the reason for them. Had a feeling he was about to find out anyway.

_Just take me down slow and easy. _

A glass of blood poured, and pressed into Josef's hand. Mick stood back, nursing his own refreshment, and waited for Josef to say something. Waited for what seemed an age.

And then Josef was adjusting the sleeves of his coat once more, straightening his collar, and tie, clearing his throat, and drawing breath to speak.

"I think I might have fallen in love with you, Mick."

There, he'd said it. Said what Mick had already figured out. But it wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be safe, and uncomplicated. Take me down slow and easy. Josef had rules, Josef didn't fall in love.

Josef had fallen in love…with him.

"Crap."

"Right, well, now you know." Josef gave a curt nod, and went to take his leave.

"What, you're just going to leave?" Mick grabbed Josef's arm, halting him. "Drop a bombshell on me like that, and then go?"

The expression on Josef's face was clear, '_what else do you want me to say, the balls in your court, Mick_'.

Mick tried to formulate a better response. Felt he should. He owed Josef that much at least.

How about, 'We should talk about this'? (Too obvious, too clichéd.) How about, 'Let's sit down, and talk this through'? (More of the same.) How about…

…_I love you too._

Was it really that easy?

_Easy. It was always so damn easy with him._

Everything was easy with Josef. Even when things seemed complicated. That was just the way they were. No stress, and no hassle. Mick had almost forgotten that, now he remembered.

…_I love you too._

And then Mick was shifting into Josef's space. Arms drawn around Josef's waist, pulling him close.

"Mick, what are you doing?" Josef managed to sound surprised.

"I really don't know," Mick laughed, and then covered Josef's lips with his own, "I think I might be saying yes."

"What about Beth?" Josef broke the kiss, and leant back against Mick's arms. Eyebrows arched in puzzlement.

"We'll work something out." More kisses, peppered along Josef's throat this time.

_Yep, it really was going to be that easy._

'What about…?"

"Josef!"

"What?"

And then Mick was taking Josef's hand and shifting it onto his erection. Lips pressed against Josef's ear. Breath fanned hot on the side of Josef's face.

"Just take me down slow and easy."


End file.
